Closeted Jock: A Story About True Love and Self Acceptance
by This dot dot dot
Summary: He's a football player who has a cheerleader girlfriend. But... he's in love with his best friend. What is he going to do! WARNING SEX
1. Me, my girlfriend, and a bathroom

Warnings: There's straight sex so be prepared!

"Get up Jonathan!" Rebecca, the head cheerleader screamed as she tapped her foot against the floor. She was doing this because Jonathan was making a fool out of himself laying in the middle of the hallway. "Fine I'll get up." He said with a bit of sass. See he was extremely scared because he was the new sophomore quarterback and it was his first game. He was nervous and Jessica, his girlfriend, could tell. "Get up and I'll give you a surprise in the stall." She winked and he suddenly got very excited in several places. He quickly walked to the private bathroom and snuck in with her. "Take off your pants and let's go!" Lets just say this isn't their first rodeo. He quickly tore his pants off to reveal his throbbing member. She jumped forward and began licking the tip of his now foot long cock. She then started to bob half way down his penis and he was enjoying it. He decided to guide her head and started pounding it down causing her to start deep throating his member. She of course gaged but After awhile he stopped guiding her head and started rubbing his perfect washboard abs. Then he yelped "It's coming!". She shoved it down her throat and then it happened. He came and his seed started pouring out of her face. It was the most cum she had seen so she pulled it out of her mouth. He kept cumming after she took it out of her mouth though and the thick white liquid shot onto her face and her clothes. Johnathan looked down at her and noticed the cum all over her and apologized. She didn't seem to care too much and decided to take her pants off and shoved his dick right into her vagina. He wasn't expecting it and immediately started cumming again. He turned red embarrassed by how quickly he came. Her eyes widened and she screamed his name. "OH JONATHAN!". Then she came her juices shot out covering him. Jonathan freaked out and yelled, "I wasn't wearing protection!". In which both their faces turned red. "I was… shit.". Jessica whispered. They both wiped off their juices and put their clothes back on. Jessica wiped the cum off to the best of her abilities and hoped no one would notice. As they were about to leave they heard some laughing and giggling. When they opened the door Jonathan's best friend, Alex, was caught laughing outside the private bathroom. "Having fun?" He asked with a wide grin on his face. Jessica kind of hissed and walked off. Now unknown to Jessica her boyfriend was basically gay, to be exact eighty-three point nine percent gay. He's been friends with Alex for about five years and has been madly in love with him for about… five years. Jonathan of course thought he was one hundred percent straight but… he really wasn't. He always tried to hide these weird feelings all the time. When ever he'd see a boy a little blood would travel to a little happy place and make it awkward to wear gym shorts. He usually is very good at hiding his fun bone so no one has really noticed and luckily during showers after practice he never got one… thank God. Anyways back to the scene. "Damn stud! That's the fifth girl this year!" He raised his hand for a high five but Jonathan was still a little upset about the whole forgotten condom. "Umm… oh sorry yeah… haha I guess so."

"God dude I wish I could get the ladies as easily as you. But at least I'm not a virgin." This statement isn't true Alex is still a virgin. Jonathan shrugged him off and walked to his biology class and waved goodbye to Alex. Although Jonathan has had girlfriends and has had plenty of sex with them and definitely injoyed the sex with them… he never felt the same attraction. As he walked in and sat down at his desk he released the truth… he's gay.

Sorry if this is bad it's my first time writing something like this so feel free to give criticism.

.


	2. Football Blow

Character descriptions

Jonathan- strawberry blonde hair blue eyes. Thin and short but is very toned. Sophomore

Jessica- Short with nice brown skin she has green piercing eyes with a nice butt. Jr

Alex- Tall very and very bulky. Nice big butt with the perfect white teeth. He has brown hair and is tan color. He has green eyes. Jr

Jonathan was so excited for his first big game! He fought off the nerves and feels confident now. The bell for the end of the day rang and he ran out to find his best friend, who he's madly in love with, to see if he wanted to grab a bite at McDonald's or something before the game. Jonathan texted Alex where he was and he texted back that he was in the locker rooms. Jonathan hustled to the locker room and noticed Alex was taking a show. Jonathan recalled that Alex has gym as his last period and tends to take a show right before games since he doesn't go home. Jonathan tried fighting the nerve to peak but was unable too. But boy did he wish he didn't . As he grew closer he heard something moaning mabey? When he walked closer it was Alex and he was playing with himself in the shower! That's when Jonathan felt something buldge up in his pants. He quickly ran out of the room and locked him self in a stall and masturbated to Alexs low moans. He quickly came and wiped it up hoping Alex didn't hear any of his moaning and left the stall. Alex had just finished his shower tasks and had put some under wear on when he noticed Jonathan. "Hey dude! Umm... You didn't hear anything right?" Alex said kinda nervously. "Oh... Uh no dude why?" Jonathan said reassuring him. "No reason... I was just... Uh... Singing Taylor Swift haha" this was obviously a lie. "Dude I'm so ready for the game" said Jonathan quickly changing the subject. "Dude, so hyped!". Alex slipped some gym shorts on and his favorite football teams jersey *this can be any team you want*. They walked outside and went out to eat food they decided on Taco Bell and ate about the whole menu. They walked back to the school and got ready for the game. The environment of the locker room ws chaotic to say the least. A dozen teenage boys cramed in a small room with mass amounts of pre game energy. They all suited up a d went out side. Nothing felt as good as when the audience erupted with applause when the team ran out on the field. There was nothing like it. That game would go on to be Jonathan's favorite game of all time. They won the game with 48 to nothing. Jonathan did some outstanding plays and his coach congratulated him after he told the team to go wash up. It was normal after game wash up everyone who wanted took a shower and everyone who didn't hopefully took one when they got home. Jonathan emidietly took his clothes off and jumped into the showers. Three of his team mates entered and Jonathan made sure to keep his eyes off them until he heard a voice... Alex's voice! Oh no he could feel it... He was getting an erection! He ran out as fast as he could and grabbed his towel to cover his huge one foot erection. That's when Andrew, one of the football players, asked him, "Dude, did you get a Bonner?" Which Jonathan emidietly replys with, "Oh just one of those random ones you get, you know". Andrew nodded and said "Wow that's umm... A bit... Never mind". Andrew quickly ran to one of the stalls. Jonathan wasn't to far behind. He was just sitting there waiting for everyone to leave because the Bonner, for some reason, was not going away. Everything sounded quiet so he went to leave when he heard a knock in his stall and under crawled Andrew naked. Completely exposed. "Hey, this sounds kinda gay but I'll suck yours if you suck mine... No one else is here. It's not a gay thing it's just that you know... Never go away Bonner's SUCK!". "Ummm... Sure" Andrew seemed a bit shocked he said okay and began to suck his member. Then something happened... He injoyed it a lot more than he wanted to. Then Jonathan busted a nut right into Andrews face. It was a big nut... Like Andrews face was covered in cum. Then Jonathan let something slip out "Give it to me in my ass!" Andrew seemed shocked by this so he flipped him over and took his thick but not long cock and slowly put it into Jonathan's butt hole. Jonathan at first started to scream but that scream later turned into a deep moan once Andrew his his G spot. Once Andrew found it he started pulling in and out causing moans from Jonathan to burst. Soon Andrew felt his limit coming and pulled out of Jonathan's ass. Right after that Jonathan emidietly turned around and sucked Andrews dick. Andrew was surprised and started pouring his seed into Jonathan's mouth. It tastes good too. In fact Jonathan really liked it. He swallowed it and licked the excess off of Andrews member. Some of the cum had dripped onto Johnathan's abs so he rubbed it in and let out a soft moan. That's when they heard the coach inter the locker room. Andrew slid into the next stall and they just said they were pooping and they would be out in a little. It was after this day Jonathan stoped denying it... He was definitely gay.


End file.
